1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile video/audio device and particularly to a mobile video/audio device which can be achieved with a reduced physical dimensions and weight, good portability, and easy production and maintenance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video and audio entertainment has become part of human daily life in the current time. Particularly, when staying on a bus or vehicle in a trip, passengers would generally like to have some entertainment. Although some would read books to spare time, reading in the environment on the bus or vehicle is not pleasant to the passengers owing to the dim light and vibrated vehicle body. If there is some video and audio information provided on the bus or vehicle, the passengers could be considerably entertained and spare time without too much negative feeling.
For the current bus or vehicle used video/audio devices, they are typically disposed on headrests of seats. Further, they generally have complex structures and circuits and are required to be installed in a spatial layout prior to the car or vehicle production. Moreover, they are not only large in volume and heavy in weight but also difficult to be subject to maintenance and replacement. Meanwhile, the video/audio information and power required for the bus or vehicle used video/audio device is typically controlled at the driver's place, making the passengers difficult to acquire freely the video/audio information they want. In addition, the bus or vehicle used video/audio device is costly.
In view of the above demerits, the inventor of the present invention envisages that the conventional mobile video/audio device can be provided in several modules so that installation and maintenance thereof can be simplified. Meanwhile, the video/audio device can be provided in a reduced dimension or volume so that it can be facilitated in detachment and mobility. In addition, the mobile video/audio device can be installed at a location other than a fixed position and have a reduced cost.